


Find Me

by whitneychriss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, a bit of smut, find me, i'm awful at tags, kind of, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneychriss/pseuds/whitneychriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by the song Find Me, by Boyce Avenue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm awake at 4 am and listening to music. All mistakes are my own. I own nothing but the work itself.

_So many nights trying to hide it, but now I stay awake just pleading for more._

_To think this heart was divided, I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore._

_Feeling your touch all around, and peacefully hearing the sound, of silence around us._

_I'm so glad we found us this way._

 

 

 

If you asked either one of them they'd struggle, ponder for awhile, and still not be able to give you a straight answer. Or one that they were satisfied with for that matter. It was sometime between being raised from Hell by an Angel and trying to help said Angel lose their virginity in a brothel. Or maybe it was between rebelling and finding out for the first time what the word Family actually meant. Either way, this is their story and their happy with it. Thrilled even.

Because they wrote it. Together.

 

 

 

_I wanna be where you are._

_In times of need I just want you to stay._

_I leave a note on your car, when I can't find the right words to say._

_Hearing your voice all around, the last place we're going is down._

_I'll blindly follow, knowing you're leading the way._

 

 

 

It started after the angels fell. When they were both overwhelmed with the weight of their decisions, and in need of comfort.

It started when Cas came home.

It started when Dean finally pulled his head out of his ass and said, "Stay."

It started when Cas accepted.

It started when they had their first fight after their first hunt together and an almost injury hit a little too close to home.

Dean was never one to have a way with words, he was aware of this, wore the badge proudly. So, when in a fit of relief, adrenaline, worry, and anger he happens to yell, "Because I'm in love with you, you fucking moron!", he's aware that he could've just really fucked himself over.

It starts when Cas pushes Dean into a wall and slams their mouths together.

It starts when Dean forgets why he ever buried this.

It starts when Dean kisses back.

 

 

 

_With you in time, there's nothing else._

_My life stands still._

_You are the will that makes me strong, make me strong._

_If ever alone in this world I know I'll always..._

 

 

The way they look at the other, knowing they make more sense together than they do apart, knowing how much they went through to get here, it's no wonder they have a hard time believing they made it.

 

 

 

_Find me, here in your arms._

_Now I'm wondering where you've always been._

_And blindly, I came to you knowing you'd bring new life from within._

_Oh and you sleep here in my arms, where the world just shuts down for awhile._

_And blindly, you came to me finding peace and belief in this smile._

 

 

 

Together, they are timeless. They truly are. And they laugh at the cliche, but they know it's true. Enough to know that between the slide of their sweat covered skin and their frantic mouths, their loud moans and low whispers of the other's name, their declarations of love and peace and hope and home, everything they are is enough. It will always be enough.

 

 

 

_I can't get enough of you._

 


End file.
